Our Baby chapter 2
by gleeloverRyan
Summary: Our baby 2


It's been about a week since the talk about having a baby together. It's not like they ignored the topic, it was just not as talked about in their conversations. It came up a couple times only using about a couple sentences about it and changing to something else. But tonight Ryan and Justice where laying in the back of her truck, looking up at the stars, playing with each other's hands while they had them interlaced. After hours of running around, chasing each other and giving her piggy back rides across the field, they needed the rest. "You sucked today .."she says still looking up. "At our little hockey game…you sucked ass." She said teasingly. He then looks over to his right, raising an eyebrow at her, trying to hold in a laugh. "Wait, I sucked? How many times did you fall on your ass going after the puck?" He smirks, he rolls to his side. "I made two goals, how many did you make against me?...One was it?" He smirks down at her while sitting on his side and bent arm. "Yea I scored one, but it was a pretty fucking nice shot." she spits back at him, raising an eyebrow and looking up at him. "Face it Ryan..My one goal will forever beat your two easy shots, I mean come on…Avery could've shot those." She smirks teasingly, giggling. He exhales and looks at away for a minute before surprising her with his fingers quickly running up her side, tickling her. "Ahh! Ryan! No, Stop!" she laughs and squirms around the back of the truck, he laughs as his fingers tickle her stomach. "What was that?...I what?" He asked low, stops and giving her a chance to breathe and give an answer. She takes a deep breath. "Okay babe, you…SUCKED!" She said curling her stomach knowing whats coming next and putting her hand on his forearms trying to hold him back. He nods and licks his lips, tickling her again. "Okay, Okay!" she screams, laughing and moving away from by using her hands at his chests. "Okay you were Good baby! Your were good!" He hears her and stops. "That's all I wanted to hear." He says as he tries to catch his breath along with her, falling back onto his back. She lays flat on the truck, letting out heavy breaths and slowly stops giggling. After a while of laughing and her stomach being sore, he leans back up on his side, and bent arm, looking down at her for a moment and smiles, she smiles wide back at him. "everyday is perfect with you. You can beat my ass at anything, baby." He says softly, locking his eyes with hers seeing how her eyes shine from the moon above them and he smiles even wider, combing his fingers through her hair slowly, cupping under ear gently and leaning down to kiss her slowly pressing his lips to hers, she quickly recuperates the kiss as her smile fades into it, putting her hand on the back of his neck as the kiss deepens, his hand slides from her side to her waist, holding himself up higher with his other arm straight up on the side of her head, her hand wonders his lifted side, as the kiss becomes deeper and heated. She runs her tongue on his lips wanting entrance into his mouth, he parts his lips and guides her tongue in with his own, he lowers himself so their chests touch, their tongues playing with each other as their hands wonder each other's bodies. He bends his arm again as she pushes on his shoulder to roll him back onto his back, she keeps her body with his as he rolls flat. Straddling him by placing her legs bent on either side of his waist and keeps their lips attached to each others, his hands run up her sides before settling them at her waist. He lifts his head off the truck to kiss her better tilting it in to her as tilts hers, again their tongues meeting as her hands run down his chest and back up to the back of his neck, soft moans escaping from both of them. He runs a hand slowly down her bent thigh and gives it a squeeze, his stis up fully, their chests still pressed to one another, she bings to move the kisses down his neck, and he gives a soft groan knowing that was his sensitve spot, he begins placing kisses on her shoulder bringing his hand up to pull away the sleeve from her shoulder, giving his lips more accsses to her soft skin. She moans lightly against his neck, her hand running up and down the back his head as she sucks on his pulse point, leaving a small mark before pulling away to look at him with a smrik as she cups his neck. He returns the smirk looking up at her and licking his lips, his hands glide across her lower back, by her expression he knows exactly what she wants, what he wants.


End file.
